Ultimatum
was a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where Captain Price and his team have to knock out a power station with the help of Staff Sergeant Griggs, who was captured by Ultranationalist forces. Plot The team parachutes down to the starting point but realizes that Griggs is missing and has triggered his emergency transponder. The team tracks his signal down to a small village. The team then systematically cleared each building; once they finally found and rescued Griggs, the team made their way to an electric tower, which Soap brought down with C4, disabling the power long enough for another team to infiltrate the nuclear facility. Captain Price's team then fought their way into a group of buildings, separated, and then, encountering hostiles dropped in by helicopter along the way, met up with the American sniper team. As they rendezvoused, they witnessed the launching of two missiles from the nuclear facility; Imran Zakhaev's revenge for the death of his son. The missiles head towards the Eastern seaboard - with causalities projected to be approx. 41 million. Tips *When checking the houses, keep quiet so that the enemies in a nearby building aren't notified which would cause many enemies and dogs to come out. *The helicopters which you have to hide from can't actually see you even if you stand up and shoot at them. *When fighting the teams in the buildings, try and find suitable cover towards the sides of the courtyard. *When the trucks are coming at the end of the level, sprint up to them and throw a C4 block on each and detonate them, or use your M203 grenade launcher, it will kill all the enemies in those vehicles much faster. *It is also possible to bypass the troop transports altogether. *When you reach the small village, and after you clear the first building. Wait for Captain Price to say "Let's keep it quiet." Then follow him to the porch. Do NOT go past it. Now, when you come out of the door leading to the aforementioned porch, the right side of the porch has a thin metal plate. Face that and then ten metres in front of you is a small shack. Be silent, and take out your silenced USP .45, because it kills in one shot. Wait for the bad guy to come from behind the car and he will simply stride across your field of view. Shoot him. Then quietly exit (crouching) the porch and basically crawl around to the right hand side of your house, until you see a portion of a guard behind a tree. Sneak up to the tree without alerting him, then lean around the tree and shoot him in the chest. With your powerful pistol you will take him out in one shot, and thus not alert anyone else, saving you the trouble of a fire fight before entering the house with Griggs in it. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 26' is found in the courtyard in a motor pool building on the opposite side of the courtyard (if you get to RPGs on both ground floors and rooftops you've gone to far). The laptop is in a small room in the back. Famous Speech This missions' starting video shows Imran Zakhaev's famous speech being broadcasted. It is also part of the opening video by Imran Zakhaev. The speech has been reproduced fully below. Trivia *When you enter the house where Griggs is being held, you can hear a Russian calmly interrogating him in spite of the rather loud firefight that had just concluded outside. You would think he would have heard something and at least checked on the outcome. However, if you manage to assassinate both guards outside quietly and with the gun you start out with, a loud firefight will not occur meaning the knifing scheme is the way the writers intended for the scenario to play out *If you put on the cheat 'super contrast' at the beginning, you should view the mission as if it were the morning. *When you rescue Griggs, Capt. Price jokes that the reason that they rescued Griggs, was because "...his arse had all the C4...". When clearly, it was Soap who had and used the C4 (ones he got at the start of the level) to destroy the power lines to buy time for another team who was infiltrating the compound at the time. *During Griggs interrogation, the player might hear his reply to the Ultranationalist was the "Three R's" these are "name, rank, service number" however Griggs left out his date of birth. *In real life, Zakhaev would most likely be unable to launch the missiles, as such a procedure requires authorization from a high ranking official, such as the Russian President, similar to US nuclear launch protocols. *Two Topol-M missiles are launched from the silo. However, since the game takes place in 2011 (supposedly), the missiles should have been RS-24s, the replacement for the Topol-M scheduled to go into service with Russia in 2009. However, since the game came out in 2007, the developers had no way of knowing the missiles would be out of service by that time. However, it does seem that the launch area was a retired or abandoned facility judging from the dilapidated looks of the surrounding buildings. *While the Ultranationalists are interrogating Griggs, you can kill them before Price opens the door by shooting through the walls. *You cannot use or pick up Griggs' M249 SAW lying on the table beside him before you uncut him. *Note; you cannot destroy the towers if you just throw C4's on its base, you must plant the C4 in order to take it down. *When destroying the towers, you cannot stand under the tower as you detonate it, but you can stand under after you detonate it, then you can run under it later. *You can however plant one C4 on the tower then detonate it, you will see it doesn't do anything to the leg of the tower. Now plant the other C4 and blow it. The tower leg with no C4 just breaks apart without anything being done to it because the other C4 was already triggered. *We hear that Griggs' number is 678452056 *When you enter the first house to find Griggs, upstairs there will be two guards, one sitting in a chair in the doorway, the other stand up in a doorway to the side. If you sneak around and knife the standing guard, the guard sitting in the chair, startled by the death of the other guard, will fall backwards out of his chair. *Also, the standing guard in the first house smokes a cigar - Sometimes, when you kill him, his cigar will still be floating in mid-air for a few seconds. *When you enter the first house to search for Griggs, don't go in yet, but look at the sky ( better to look at the place where you regroup ) you can see the sky will be getting brighter and you can see the sun, in reality, this cannot happen so quickly. *On the wire fences you can see many signs warning you about hostile dogs. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels